


Sea of Anarchy

by behellmorph



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behellmorph/pseuds/behellmorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 40 years since the fall of the Earth Empire. Now that the Earth Kingdom was successfully become a democracy with independently ruled states; others have become inspired to cut out new lands to rule, thus forcing others to respond with hostilities. Is it amidst this deteriorating state of peace that serves as the stage for Ikki and a personal mission that is a matter of the well-being of a cherished loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> This has a bit of a funny story actually, so long story short; for years I have had an aversion to fan fiction. Having knowledge that 50 Shades of Grey started off as Twilight fan fiction certainly did not help matters. But after the final season of the Legend of Korra concluded its run back in December, I had this obsession for exploring stories about the characters that I was beyond all reasonable points of restraint.
> 
> So I decided to go against the rule I had for myself for years and actually read some fan fiction. Fortunately though I came across many good ones; LilianHalcombe’s Empire’s Fall Series, possibilist’s beginnings, Bojangles25’s This World We’ve Created and Poetic_Drug’s Phantom skin feeling the cold air being highlights.
> 
> It is important that I mention them. Especially in regards to the last, but by no means least, item named. Anyone who has already read it, just keep it in mind. 
> 
> I choice to write one because of future plans involving a lot of writing and as it has been years since I last wrote anything, I needed a way to dust up if you will on my writing. So with that in mind, do bare that in mind as it has been years and my writing may be lacking in professionalism. I apologise if what I write is a mess or I fail to keep in any typical standards of good writing. But hopefully that will not be the case. 
> 
> In regards to this fanfic, for starters Ikki was an easy pick for the lead. Korra and Asami being leads would have been too obvious, besides I just gave a list of good ones that star them. I saw no point in just adding to that list; rather I felt it was better to write a story focusing on a character who I personally feel has been over looked. Seriously I just love Ikki. Also I choice not to write a story that happens so soon after Balance, again because there are already too many good ones. 
> 
> Well without further delay, enjoy.

It is a curious thing, to what one may find when they open their eyes.

It’s nearing 8 at night when the music begins to play. Sitting near the edge of a tall cliff side is a woman in her early fifties. The front half of her dark brown hair shaved, streams of grey run down from the temples, a tattoo of an arrow pointing downwards from the centre of the head. 

Her name is Ikki and she opens her eyes after thirty minutes to meditation, contemplating the high likelihood of danger and personal threat that is awaiting her ahead. She is wearing a red wingsuit which is a tradition of her people of the Air Nomads; her neck is wrapped by a thick yellow scarf. 

She wasn't planning on arranging the meeting place to be here at this hour but in the end she could not resist. Besides all doubts she had were erased when she looked forward to the sight of a line of thirteen people in techno-coloured ballet dresses. 

The dancers, regardless of their sex, had raised their skirts forward for all to see; this wouldn't be odd except however the lining of the dresses were pattered with sharp triangular shapes, the colour red was coating the inside. The leggings and boots were hard looking with lines of curved spikes protruding downwards. This lead to the image that there was a whole line of giant mouths, while using their two long, mouths to dance in a line.

“Now with my large mouths,  
Your situation is tight,  
And my stomach pleased“

“Such the fool you are,  
Taste of victory denied,  
Shall be my earned right”

Besides the line of dancers forming a circle around the elevated central platform on stage, there are two others performing, one man who is dressed in armour that bares physical semblance of a dragon but the armour is that of the colour of purple. 

The second actor is a woman that is wearing a mascot like outfit that resembles a humanoid bear in the kind of suit that politicians or absurdly wealthy people would wear. The one who evidently has the mouths backing him is standing on the platform; arms raised high as he is challenged by the women before him. 

“Gems you bribe with greed,  
It is time for sweet pay back,  
You are going down”

The man cries out as his he points his right finger at her in such a hammy manner that it wouldn't be a surprise if he actually threw himself off the platform. 

However he does not and as he finished the women counters as the music picks up. The dancers also respond to the quickened pace, while still tap dancing they lean forward, attachments to their backs proceed to fall forwards and curl around them like Armadillo Lynxes. Now they have the image humanoid Arbalists. 

“To thee I say nay,  
It is you, who is going,  
Down the pit of shame”

Admittedly Ikki was not aware of exactly what was in store but the sight in front of her proved to be rather amusing. It also helped that a good opportunity for an easy-to-find meeting place practically ran up to her one day in the shape a rather easily stressed women in her early thirties called Erika, the current manager of the Ember Island Players theatre company. 

The two have already met before, during one of Ikki’s journeys in search of injustice to foil, such was the custom of the Air Nomads since the nation was resurrected some forty years ago. 

During that time, the nomads have established a tradition that as young adults, they would travel the world to serve as peace keepers. Never staying in a single spot for long, like with the monks of ancient times they would never ask for anything which even covers food. 

Fortunately there are still plenty of decent people in the world and they freely supply nomads with supplies as they pass by.

After they reach past their time and begin to enter their middle ages; the nomads will pick one of four temples to take up permanent residence, to mediate and guide the younger generations down a path of spiritual enlightenment and inner peace. 

For a nomad there are four choices to pick from; Air Temple Island located close to Republic City, a leading power in industrial development, Western Air Temple located within the Fire Nation to the far west of the world, the East and Southern Air temples are both situated within the Earth Kingdom, the largest of all the four nations. 

There was once a fifth Northern Air Temple; but the insane plans of a group of terrorists, who were the kind who felt that torturing a teenage girl to death with mercury poisoning in the name of “true freedom” was a logical plan, saw fit to raise the temple to the ground just so they would succeed in their plans. 

Ikki herself was nine years old when she and her family were captured by the Red Lotus group but fortunately they were stopped but not without cost.

“…”

A particular train of thought was about to gain motion, but it was one Ikki didn’t wish to revisit. Fortunately there are many more pleasant memories to visit. Jumping from thought or topic to another in a heartbeat comes naturally. 

When she was forty eight, Ikki decided that it was time to retire and decided to live at the Western Air Temple, a collection of buildings which are hung upside down underneath a massive canyon. Her Older sister, Jinora, and her two younger brothers Meelo and Rohan ended up taking residence on the other temples. 

It was decided between them that they should occupy each of the temples to serve as the first Elder Council since the resurrection of the nation. 

Ah, there she goes again. Being lost in her thoughts again, it happens. 

Erika was being harassed by a gang known as the Rough Rhinos, who despite taking part as enforcers during the one hundred year war that her grandfather helped end, as she thinks with pride, and carried out many war crimes; the worst they got was a cushy and steady job as security for various enterprises throughout the years.

Although knowing this already, Ikki will often find herself looking back on what she knows, even if it is not really that relevant. But well it does have its purpose, like how Ikki learned that finding a lost item was more likely to happen when looking for something else. Just going through thoughts and memories did often help. 

Besides she just liked to think and keep her mind busy. It would nearly move as fast as her mouth did whenever she got excited, though the latter part did lead to situations where the people she was talking to would have to think for a moment to process all the words she just said.

Some childhood habits never really did leave…though unfortunately for Ikki not of all of her has managed to survive for so long. 

In the present though they have become a biker gang and spend their days travelling the land in search of easy targets to loot. Fortunately for Erika though Ikki was nearby and she quickly chased them off. 

Benefits were not something Ikki would ever ask for nor expect but Erika wouldn't have any of it and has always granted her free tickets to see any play that is going on. 

It was with that in mind that the Players was trying out an experiment in entertainment and the promise of something serial and strange, something that always catches her attention, that convinced Ikki to decide on this play as the ideal meeting place. 

Taking a deep breathe she raises her head to sniff the air, appreciating that it is a clear sky tonight with a smooth and chilled breeze though not enough for anyone to be bothered by it. 

Rather than using a theatre, the Ember Island Players has decided to try something different. As in the current stage has a three sixty degree view all around, the stage has been placed within the centre of a large and open stadium, all the circular platforms have been stretched back so there would be enough space on blankets and the like so people could have picnics while enjoying the play. 

“Ha ha ha ha ha,  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,  
Ha ha ha ha ha”

That clearly was cheating Ikki thought. Someone was running out of ways to make challenge banter within the word limit. Regardless this was defiantly something that was not meant to be taking seriously as how often does plays where everyone in absurdly convoluted outfits speaking only in haiku. 

Knowing how cautious Erika can be, Ikki theorises that she deliberately choice to use a play where not much thought was put into the seriousness of the play, where the actors can just ad lib most lines, while the company tries out this set up to see if people will respond well to it. 

In hind sight Ikki probably should have asked what the context of this play but to be fair she did have other more pressing matters to be concerned with. From her vantage point she is able to scan the audience surrounding the stage. Always one to appreciate large gatherings of people during social events, Ikki notes that there is a rather large crowd tonight. 

Close to 1400 people, if her eyes have not failed her, as that is the estimate Ikki thinks to herself while she was being guided to a reserved spot by Erika herself.  
Roughly twenty minutes into the play, a figure wearing robes of orange and yellow other a flight suit of red and yellow appears within the crowd. Now this has her full attention. Even at a distance Ikki can make out that it a young man, with a quarter staff at hand, who is scanning the audience until he sees Ikki. He quickly makes his way through the crowd, taking strides that would have taking others at least two foot steps to make.

“Alas hitch-hiking bozos,  
Such a threat if there was one,  
Bring out the clowns”

These words are spoken out loud, by a second female actor who has just appeared on stage, just as the man reaches Ikki, he nearly trips when he hears the words as he glances to see what the insanity was going on. However he uses the staff to brake his fall and he remains on his feet. 

This was not how he planned on making his appearance, judging by the “oh spirits” expression on his face which Ikki couldn’t help but smile at. He quickly regains his bearings and proceeds to make a polite bow.

“Urm, hello Ikki…funny play they got going here.”

“Hello Joon-Tae” said Ikki, glancing back to the stage as a troop of clowns come riding on stage on unicycles to chase after the hitchhikers in dirty cloths. 

“Yes, it’s funny the situations we find ourselves but you know how it is. This was too tempting for me”

Joon-Tae He, like herself is an Airbender. The two having met previously at the Western Air Temple, in his teens at the time, Joon-Tae was quick to have aspirations of proving himself to the elder council, which Ikki had to admit does make her fell rather old, and as such was always quick to volunteer to travel as a peace keeper. 

However it was not ideal for anyone within a nation of monks to get cocky or look to fights. So Ikki decided to accompany him during his first venture into the world. After some rather close calls Bandits Joon-Tae soon got the idea and became more cautious. At least he learned and had a level enough head to own up to when he was being reckless. 

Ikki proceeds to gesture Joon-Tae to have a seat next to her, having previously set up a few containers filled with vegetarian food and water for those to appear so they could at the least have a meal inside them before starting the journey to come.

“Oh thanks, the moment I read the note on your door I had to fly here as fast I could”

He groans out loud but it was likely louder than what he meant. 

“I haven’t had anything outside plane apples for two days now. Don’t get me wrong they will do in a pinch but I do recall reading that eating the same thing over and over tends to do funny things to ones’ health”

He practically crashes to the floor to Ikki’s left. He looks at the food available and settles on having some Tofu dipped in Soy sauce first. Ikki watches him as he chews, he was close to just gulping his food down with haste but he is able to calm himself and settle on taking small bites to savour it.

Ikki takes a moment to compose herself. 

“Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for coming. Even though I wasn’t clear on what I had in mind”

“Lost in a thick haze,  
Plumes smell of rotten yoghurt,  
Better watch that drink”

Joon-Tae finishes his first helping before he looks to Ikki, his expression serious yet uncertain at the same time. 

“Hey I was not going to turn you down, though I will have to admit you vanishing like that did cause quite a stir. I came as fast I could but let me tell you that it was exhausting…”

He takes a moment to catch his breath, apparently he really did come here as fast as he could. Though the fact that he apparently flew all the way here himself leaves, taking roughly 5 hours from the temple by air, one question hanging in the air.

“Where is your Sky Bison?” Ikki questions while slightly tilting her head to the head.

At that moment Joon-Tae was chewing on some noodles that was wrapped around a few onion slices. He is quick to hastily swallow what has yet to be chewed before he can respond.

“You mean Hurricane?” 

Another sign of his old macho, aspiring aspirations is that he would settle on a name that would sound appropriate for a character out of an action animated show.

“Oh he’s well. No I would have taking him with me but an Acolyte cornered me and asked that she could use him. I could fly here by myself so I agreed.” 

Ikki notes the slightest hint of smugness within his voice. 

Joon-Tae quickly takes a gulp of water before resuming. 

“Oh yes she will be joining us she is just busy packing up for supplies and I guess to find anyone else who will join us (he shakes his head as it he just remembered something on the spot) oh yes and also she seems to know you very well…Vey…no Vidya?”

Ikki can’t help but be perked up with the news that one other familiar face has agreed to join her. “Oh Vidyra is coming?!” 

Ikki claps her hands together without looking at them. 

“That is wonderful.”

Unlike both Airbenders, Vidyra neither can bend nor was she boring within the nation. From what she could convince the young women to share, Vidyra was born an Earth Kingdom citizen. 

There are numerous people with the ability or Airbending that refused to become a nomad and so preferred to life out their current lives. However Vidyra choice to volunteer herself to a life as Air Acolyte and all the tasks expected of one. 

She never complained but Ikki got the feeling that she had desperation for usefulness. She picked up on this when the Acolytes of the Western Air Temple decided that Ikki was getting to the point that someone should accompany and tend to her. 

Despite being fifty one Ikki could still manage just fine and it made her feel off that she others would consider giving her such extra treatment. 

In theory there was no chain of command or any leadership structure amongst the monks, everyone got along well and there was never a situation where social balance was lost. 

However she is quick to remember that in practise that simply does not work. She is after all one of only 4 of her generation that carries blood of the original nomads, pass on through her father Tenzin and grandfather Avatar Aang, the latter being the only survivor of the genocide that triggered the start of 100 year war. 

So with this, Ikki guesses that it shouldn't be a surprise really that the Acolytes would make it a priority to ensure her continued wellbeing. 

Is with that that apparently; according to an old acquaintance of hers Daw, the first new Airbender to be discovered after the genocide outside the family, that Vidyra practically begged to be the one to serve as Ikki’s attendant. 

“She seems really determined about that, like she wouldn't take no for an answer”

As Daw said to Ikki her on a day which Ikki can also recall was drizzling with two rainbows in the sky. 

While making her way here, Ikki choice not to inform Vidyra, while it obviously now was pointless. Though she does greatly enjoy Vidyra’s company, she figured that it would have been better to let Vidyra decide just how far she would go in her own personal quest. Evidently she is willing to risk quite a lot.

“In the Deep End,  
Where Sinners and Scoundrels Clash,  
Better grab the meds”

Ikki almost forgot about the play, she was so lost in thought that it’s getting out of hand. Not to say that she was not paying attention to what Joon-Tae was saying. Normally it’s other people who have trouble to keep up with her.

The stage suddenly explodes with bright strobe lights and music as 13 trap doors burst open, coming froth are thirteen individuals that are all wearing masks and surly convoluted costumes.

A voice on a speaker promptly speaks out loud.

“At last we have reached this critical moment, they have come all the way the Republic city to be here to tonight for your pleasure, for one night only, making their grand Ember Island Players debut…the Invert Chakras and Company!!!”

The thirteen on stage completely surround those already on stage and begin to carry out a dance number as they move in a circle. 

The first one to speak is the tallest of the group, the robes have various coat tails from the shoulders, arms and waste line that are shaped like fish tails and he carries a large staff. This is defiantly a man because the front of the chest is exposed, revealing a well muscular chest. 

The voice on the speaker says in a dramatic fashion.

“Please give your full attention to the players tonight, for we have The Earthly One!”

Ikki is quick to understand the naming convention, but does take a moment to think that perhaps haughty would also have worked giving The Earthly One’s gestures and chest thrusting. The Earthy One is practically flaunting. This is followed up with the one who goes by that name saying in a sing-song like tone.

“We bid thee welcome”

The voice then says out the next name.

“The Disillusioned One”

The one to The Earthly One’s left is the next to speak. This one seems to be a woman and is dressed with various dragon features like the man in the purple outfit before. But this time, from the areas where the eyes should be, are bright rays of green light. There is also long flowing streams of cloth flowing from the back of the head, they also happen to be lit on fire. It seems like this outfit is fire proof. At least Ikki assumes because otherwise this is a very absurd way to go just for drawing attention.  
One other feature that Ikki is quick to note is that the Disillusioned One is wielding a Sarangi (Short-necked string instrument), the key detail is that it is encased within a larger shell that has been shaped to look like a crossbow. There is also a large belt wrapped from The Disillusioned Ones’ right should that goes down to the belt. Rows of Bows have been strapped to the belt. If anything The Disillusioned One looks like it is ready for a battle than a musical performance. 

“To an event so strange that”

“The Treacherous One”

Next up is defiantly one of the odd ones. There is defiantly a human present to The Disillusioned One’s left. On the back there is a large animatronic of a Hornet Centipede, it is clung to the back and the head serves as the mask, leaving only the lower jaw exposed. Strips of the outfit hang lose; the long and short legs of the Hornet Centipede are digging into the side of the human’s body. Between all of this, there is a distinct image of a human that was the target of a hungry Hornet Centipede, one that clung to the back of its pretty as it tied to eat it head first but…died during the attack.  
The Treacherous One is also carrying a steampunk themed buzzsaw; closer inspection however reveals that it is actually a large Ruan (Chinese Guitar) that like before is encased within a shell. 

“It will leave you blank”

“The Mourning One”

The Mourning One is wearing a suit that resembles a skinless titan of a human. There doesn’t seem to be as much effort made in this costume as that is pretty much all there is aside from for some reason a large, frozen tree trunk that is strapped to the back like a back pack for some reason. If the group was going for sins as a design motif, then The Mourning One would defiantly be the representative of Sloth. Its instrument is located within the back attachment; it is an Mridangam (Percussion Instrument). 

“Like a government figure”

“The Disgraced Ones”

This one just baffles the mind as to why anyone would decide this could work. For there are two people here, they are back-to-back and wearing the same costume that is fused. The result is that these two look like Conjoined twins that are facing away from each over yet they share the same spine. The theme going on here is that of plants, bark covers most areas with sharp leaves protruding outwards in various areas to serve as robes. Their masks also look the most wooden of the lot, the mouth areas having been shaped like cannons. Fixed and wide eyes looking expressions are present. To their side and also attacked to them is a zither (Large String Instrument) on both sides of their waistline. It seems they can play both at once without actually needing to look at their fingers at work.

“Trying hard to think”

“The Guilty One”

The mask is not viewable as it is completely covered by a large dark blue hood. There are unique features present though because coming forth from the under hood is a collection of snake like tubes, these lead downwards from the front to the gut area where they are fed into. Going by the snake like design of the tubes, Ikki assumes that this is meant to reflect the Ouroboros symbol of a snake eating its own tail. That here the snake goes from the gut to the mouth. The rest of the costume also looks like it is completely covered with snake bodies being compressed together. 

“How to do right by people”

“The Poltroon One”

Defiantly a woman this time; wearing a dress that would be considered elegant and suitable for a high society party if it weren’t for it baring the colours of bright sickly greens and putrid yellows, as well as all of the features that completely cover it that look like various parts of bugs. From a hair ribbon in the shape of Mantis Moth wings, to slime coated Tiger Beetle shell covering the back area. Gauntlets resemble the heads of Crocodile Ants while the legs of Flamingo Lake Hoppers hang from the back of the waste. Ikki hopes to herself that she hasn’t actually killed any creatures to make this and that she is just using cloth and the like. 

“Which to say shall mean”

“The Possessed One”

An androgynous person of copper skin is moving with a slow and controlled pace. The Possessed One is brandishing a Pipa (Lute) like a gauntlet on the left arm, thick blue smoke is emitting from the centre. The right arm is host to a Liuqin (smaller version of the Pipa), thin red smoke comes forth from this one. It seems like The Possessed One can quickly shift to playing one or the other quickly. The Possessed One is wearing enough cloths of cover all the areas that would indicate which sex it belongs to. The rest is covered and wrapped in silver and black chains but going but the ease of movement these have to be made of a very light metal or plastic but with the sine gleaming it is hard to determine which.

“All new problems forced on us”

Ah Ikki thinks to herself as she watches with great attention, they have used up all the Chakras. So as they have more members than what mind set they have to follow up on to apply names for the others? The use of the word Inverted means they only went for the blokes and with Possessive they are not going for positive words.

“The Lonely One”

The Lonely One is kneeling down like a Boulder Frog, covered in thin plating that has been coated with grey colours meant to resemble stone. The mask is large and covers not only the face but the head and most of the back as well; this one surly has to be leaning forwards all the time because the mask must make standing up straight an awkward affair.

On its belly is a drum model, with four miniature statues of frogs embedded on the sides of the drum. 

“This means they are like”

Did they start off with thirteen members? Is so than why go for Chakras as a theme is it is just going hinder them as they outnumber the Chakras? 

“The Fake Ones”

Rapidly and erratically foot tapping on the spot are a pair of people, one male and one female that look rather lanky and stretched. The surface of the full-body suit looks plastic and them like mannequins. Its arms are far too long to be natural, so The Fake Ones’ have to be using arm extensions. The arms are also connected by a series of thick red wires. Back extensions protrude from their backs that also have strings attaching them to the arms, if positioned properly than they can use the wires of the other as a makeshift Konghou (Chinese harp).

They seem to often hold hands with the other, using the body of the other to build momentum so they can fling themselves about the place but always quickly returning to the original spot for more rapid foot work. Only the woman of the two proceeds to continue the haiku. 

“Broke vacuum cleaners”

Maybe not thirteen members then to start off then, not every entrainment group keeps to the same number of when it started out. 

“The Racked One”

The only one who is using a more complicated metal structure than Treacherous One, hunching forwards, almost weighed down by large Lion Turtle Shell that is being worn. The fake Lion Turtle limbs run down the human’s own arms while 7 mechanical arms are coming out from the back, these appear to be used as support beams, each moving independently. These arms are also carrying a Yangqin (Hammered dulcimer stringed instrument). 

With all of the arms and that they all move at once, there is no doubt left that the Racked One is a Metalbender for that is the only way this could be managed. As this one moves about in unison with the others, Ikki is focused on the mechanical limbs that leave her with a feeling of slowly drifting away in old memories….the mechanical limbs…

“Only good at sucking hard”

Could it be that they started off with seven members and just went by the name of Inverted Chakras. Then when they added more members they had to expand the name to account for them? 

“The Odd One”

Why is it that nearly everyone of this group seems to have an aversion towards showing what gender they are Ikki thinks to herself. However she is not angry, just curious. If anything she is rather amused by how out of the ordinary these people are. In the case of The Poltroon One, the theme of a Swimming Catchicken is on full display. The mask bares a crest of a rooster, a long beak from the mouth area, paws with talons are in the place of where the hands should be and the legs are skinny without feathers but instead thin streams of hair with the colours brown with black patters. 

What is the instrument The Odd One is using? A Mayuri (Peacock shaped Lute) that The Odd One is just holding. No fancy features or additions or anything. 

“Bwark never mind that”

Yes that makes sense. That is the theory Ikki is going to go with on this matter. If she has the time and opportunity she is defiantly going to have to ask the members and make sure. Though that still does not account for how the new members figure out their stage identities. 

“Simply the One”

It’s almost like a punch line here, that the last one gives an impression of an afterthought after the previous 12 were done designing their names and costumes. Simply the One is wearing a basic mask, purple robes and that’s about it. 

“Enjoy the evening”

As they finish they proceed to run amok on stage though moving in various choreographed routines and movements, crudely destroying all sorts of items from children toys to large yellow triangles. It is all the previous actors can do to dodge them as they dash across the stage. 

It is all Ikki can do to keep herself knelt down on her mat and bouncing about the place in excitement. Fortunately she has restraint and is able to keep herself in place. 

“It moments like these that just can’t help but make me feel all happy inside.”

Says Ikki innocently as she helps herself to a small portion of red onions mixed with noodles. Having spent the last 2 years at the Western Air Temple, Ikki hasn't been in touch with the rest of the world for a while now and so does not know of things such as this group. The idea was so she would be able to mentally and physically adapt herself to a permanent life at the temple, ready to serve her role as a spiritual guide for current and future generations of Nomads. 

Though between sheer random nonsense like this and the personal mission that she has chosen for herself; she begins to suspect that she will never be able to settle and relax; there is just too much going in the world to enjoy and people to help that others won’t even hear about. 

As she quietly eats to wait for Vidyra and anyone else who choices to come to arrive, the only response Joon-Tae can find in response to this is a very hesitant “Err well it’s lively at the least”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. Though admittedly this did take longer than I suspected; I got 5,000 words within 3 days but I kept going back to make changes and improvements, I tend to get obsessed over the small details.
> 
> Also the Inverted Chakras and Company was not planned. They just sort of spontaneously hijacked the chapter. Still it was fine to design them. Between then and the word count I had to push various scenes back to the next chapter. Vidyra was meant to appear here alas that was not meant to be the case. I am trying to keep each chapter around 5,000 words. 
> 
> Because of University work I can’t promise a solid schedule until the last week of April. However I do not plan on leaving this unattended. It is not nice to find a work that you like and enjoy be left unfinished.


End file.
